


Flufftober Day 9: Monochromatic

by GuyOfShy



Series: Locked Tomb fics [14]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Prompt: MonochromaticHarrow applies Gideon’s skull makeup.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Locked Tomb fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Flufftober Day 9: Monochromatic

Gideon did not mind wearing all the face paint. She just hated putting it on; partially because her work was rarely ever up to the Reverend Daughter’s standards. And today, the Reverend Daughter demanded to apply it herself.

“Why do we have to do this?” Asked Gideon in a moment of clarity, now that she did not have to concentrate on careful brush strokes. “We’re the only house that puts on kiddie face paint.”

“Do you not feel like the visage of Death incarnate?” asked Harrow slowly, her face a tight knot of focus as she swiped the brush carefully down the bridge of Gideon’s nose.

“I feel like a dork wearing the crummiest last-minute costume party getup.”

“The Ninth House are those dorks, Nav. But at least we are not the dullards of the Second, Fifth, Sixth, and Eighth.”

“Hey, the Fifth are pretty nice.”

“Yes, unbearably so. Stop twitching.”

“It itches, okay? It’s because you do it so damn slowly.”

“And it’s because you rush that it looks like you spilled the paint over your head and called it a day.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Not quite,” agreed Harrow. “But still just as pitiful. Show some respect for me, if not the Ninth.”

“You say that like I don’t already,” complained Gideon, thinking that she had transformed into quite the devoted cavalier. “Don’t you remember what I said to Cytherea?”

"’We do bones, motherfucker,’ I believe are the words you said," Harrow mumbled distantly and with the entirely wrong tone as she focused on guiding her brush neatly around Gideon's lips.

Now that Harrow was far enough away from her eyes, Gideon felt comfortable opening them, and glanced first at Harrow’s frail hand working the brush before meeting her gaze, pale and dimly interested in her current task. Gideon could not stop her lips from crawling into a smile.

“Hold still.”

“Sorry.”

Gideon willed it back down. The brush tickled near her cheek, but it was Harrow’s face so near her own that made Gideon’s mouth lift up. Harrow stopped to almost-but-not-quite glare at Gideon.

“What are you smiling about, you dunce?” Harrow almost laughed as she asked.

“You, okay? You’re so pretty and so close, I can’t help it.”

“Adorable as that may be, shut your eyes if you must.” Harrow smiled, glad that her appearance no longer signalled catastrophe to Gideon. It made her quite happy, really. She took the opportunity to grin the biggest grin of her life so far while Gideon’s eyes were closed. Harrow withdrew the brush for a moment to behold Gideon’s handsome features, if half-painted.

“You done?”

“Not yet.”

Harrow quickly dropped a surprise smooch on Gideon’s lips, and felt them smiling back against her own.


End file.
